Ability Users
Ability Users : Starting from year 2000, there were babies born with supernatural abilities. : '''A. CyberGate Keeper Shin: First Edition - '''When the story of the Ability users started. Shin Sakura tries to escape to his father research on ability users. He met Hanbei, with her twin sister Kanbei and other ability users who hide their abilities. : '''B. Hanbei. the DotA Girl - '''Story of an eight year-old girl Hanbei who studied at OwtriStar Academy. She met Owtri Star and RenzKyo, her teammate for the National DotA Tournament. : '''C. OwtriStar Academy: Hanbei - '''The story before she leaves the OwtriStar Academy and transfer to Maximillian Academy as a Section S student. : '''D. CyberGate Keeper Shin: Second Edition - '''Shin Sakura, who flee from the real world were hunt by the seeker on : '''E. Widst Online: Main Novel - '''The Open Beta of Widst Online was start and some of the Ability Users are playing on the first VMMORPG in the country. RoShin Onbutone and Ania with the help of Hanbei and the Chronicle of the Widst, they search for the missing portal researchers. : '''F. Ninko No Ryo - '''Hanbei Takenaka transferred at the Maximillian Academy, and lived at Ninko no Ryo where Shin Yukimura and Megumi Yagami were living. : '''G. Widst Online Specials: The Cosplayer - '''RoShin Onbutone helps Rose Dionson to be friends with Dandelion Maximillian. Rose met Owtri Star. : '''H. OwtriStar Academy: Daichi - '''Daichi Aisagawa met Ai Sakagara, one of the ability users at the OwtriStar Academy. : '''I. The Ghost of OwtriStar Academy - '''Daichi Aisagawa, starts to join the Detective Club and met the Ghost of OwtriStar Academy, Hanbei Takenaka and help her on some of the unsolve case on the school. : '''J. Again and Once Again: Phantom Killer - '''Sebastian De Vega, one of the Ability Users stops the Phantom Killer by killing Paleryn Gabriel since she was eight years old. : '''K. AaOA: The Ghost of Maximillian Academy - '''Paleryn, now on Ghost mode because of his ability: Will starts to wander around the Maximillian Academy. Hanbei Takenaka help her to fulfill her wish to see her beloved friend. : '''L. AaOa: My Japanese Girlfriend - '''Yumiko Nadeshiko, a soulless Japanese girl who studied at OwtriStar Academy who were possesed by Paleryn. By coincidence, Hanbei notice that the soulless girl was Paleryn's reincarnation and help her to remember her past life. : '''M. AaOA: Owtri's / Hannbei's Route - '''Two different ending from two different author: Owtri, the one who introduce the idea and Hannbei, the one who write the story. This is like an OVA. : '''N. X Equals Amnesia - '''Hokuto Irie was a normal Japanese school-girl and the only friend of Yumiko while she was soulless. When Yumiko leaves Japan, she feels alone and she has a hard time on her studies. On day she met Astin Mushikimoto, an ability user who loose his memory while escaping from his father. Trivia: : F Rank means they not discover their ability yet. : Hanbei's twin, Kanbei don't have any ability but she was a great talent on strategies and tactics. She was the eldest but she acts like she was the little sister. She always called her little sister as her sister.